


Gnaty i proszek

by Haszyszymora



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mafia Sans, Narcotics, świńskie żarty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: Ten fik ma dwa źródła. Po pierwsze, fanowskie AU, Mafiatale - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inJ29JxU73IPo drugie, spotkanie ze znajomymi, w trakcie którego padło znamienne zdanie (w kontekście Sansa i jego barowej aktywności) - "Przestańmy, bo ona zaraz napisze fika, w którym Sans się upija i opowiada świńskie dowcipy!". Żart o dwóch kościotrupach nie jest mój (klik: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CUnKSYzUYAAOy65.jpg)Tak więc... przed Wami Undertale w kryminale noir. Indżoj! :) Z dedykacją dla Kazik i pary najmilszych hobbitów





	1. Chapter 1

Wiele rzeczy dało się powiedzieć o Snowdin: kraina dziwek, oaza bimbru, kopalnia cracku.   
– Tak. Tak, odesłaliśmy im dzieciaka… po kawałku.   
Przypuszczalnie było to jedyne w Podziemiu miejsce, w którym złomiarze najwięcej zysku ciągnęli ze zbierania z ulic łusek po nabojach: siedlisko występku tak klasycznego, że kolory same z siebie przechodziły w czernie i szarości, a jazz siąpił z nieba razem z deszczem.   
– Kwiatuszku, czy tobie się wydaje, że to jakiś pieprzony żart?   
Sans, rozwalony błogo z nogami na biurku, cygarem w ustach i szklanką whisky na brzuchu, zaśmiał się do telefonu.   
– Hehe, dobrze ci się wydaje. Dzieciak wrócił do mamusi, okup do nas, wszyscy zdrowi. Widzimy się u Grillby’ego? Nie to nie.   
Snowdin oczywiście trwało w stanie wiecznej wojny gangów… jednak tego jesiennego wieczora wszyscy postanowili wrzucić na luz. 

*

U Grillby’ego nastrój był szampański, nawet jeśli to chrzczony szampan (być może. A zresztą dostań gdzieś lepszy). Mettaton szalał przy pianinie, dziewczynki kręciły, czym mogły. Sans siedział przy barze i pozwalał stawiać sobie whisky po każdej pikantnej historyjce.   
– Więc jej mówię: laleczko, masz w sobie kościotrupa, co nie? A chcesz mieć drugiego?  
Przy stolikach szedł poker, powietrze było zadymione jak należy, Grillby z namaszczeniem pucował szklanki. Wszyscy zadowoleni: z utargu, z wolnego, z udanej transakcji, z powodu nie-znikania dziewczynek (Ludzie wyjaśnili, że to było nieporozumienie, dzieciak pewnie się przestraszył, płacą ekstra odszkodowanie za każdą). Nawet Undyne się rozchmurzyła.   
– Znajcie moją łaskę, chłopcy – zamruczała, zgarniając oburącz żetony ze stolika. – Koniec na dziś, zostawię wam chociaż jakieś drobne na taksówkę.   
Papyrus rozmachem odrzucił swoje karty.  
– Ech! Dobra! Przyznaję! Ograłaś mnie do kości. – Pokręcił czaszką, poprawił stylowy kapelusz. – To co teraz, kolejka dla zwycięzcy?   
– Nie, dzięki – Undyne wstała, przeciągnęła się leniwie. – Ja się już zbieram.   
Papyrus również się poderwał.  
– Odprowadzę cię kawałek – zaproponował.   
– Ej, brachu! – zawołał Sans. – Ale masz GNATA w kieszeni?   
Papyrus nie uznał za stosowne odpowiadać; przechodząc obok, pstryknął tylko brata w potylicę, aż mu cygaro wpadło do szklanki (i Płomienna Whisky stała się naprawdę Płomienna, ehehe!).

*

Undyne czekała na zewnątrz, oparta spokojnie o ścianę. Jej jedyne oko błysnęło drapieżnie, kiedy wyszedł z knajpy.   
– Słuchaj, chciałem pogadać…  
– Więc się przysuń – zaproponowała, odsłaniając w uśmiechu ostre zęby – żebym mogła cię lepiej słyszeć…  
I nim Papyrus zdążył choćby pisnąć, był już w zaułku, bez kapelusza, w rozchełstanej koszuli, wciśnięty między ścianę a chętną rybkę.  
– Ej… – zaoponował niepewnie; zawsze to jakoś głupio psuć nastrój, a już zwłaszcza, gdy kobieta maca się po kręgosłupie i gdy wiesz, że mogłaby ci ten kręgosłup przełamać gołymi rękami. – Ale ja naprawdę chciałem pogadać.  
Dobrze, że Undyne nie należała do babek, które łatwo zniechęcić.   
– To się streszczaj – burknęła, szarpiąc klamrę od jego paska.   
– No więc Mettaton dał mi cynk, że ostatnio ubywa nam towaru. Więc… ale tak tylko pytam… wiesz może, co słychać u Alphys?  
Szarpanina z paskiem momentalnie ustała. Undyne wyprostowała się powoli, a jeśli jej oko przedtem błyszczało drapieżnie, to teraz… No, teraz właściwie wcale nie błyszczało, bo w zaułku nie paliły się lampy.   
– Alphys jest czysta – wycedziła.   
Ciągle trzymała go za pasek. Papyrus pokręcił się nerwowo.  
– Czy ja mówię, że nie? Tylko się zastanawiam, czy nie rozdaje cracku tym swoim…  
– Nie.  
– Nie rozdaje?  
– Głuchy jesteś?   
– Więc gdzie te dwa kilo? Myszka zjadła?   
Dobra wiadomość brzmiała tak, że Undyne puściła jego spodnie. Zła: że i tak straciła cierpliwość.   
– Zamknij się! – wrzasnęła. – Mówię ci, że jest czysta!   
I przywaliła mu kolanem w gnata. A gnat, odbezpieczony, wystrzelił Papyrusowi w stopę.

*

Zastanawialiście się kiedyś, czego trzeba smutnemu gangsterowi? Na przykład takiemu w żałobie po nowych półbutach? Otóż trzeba mu trzech rzeczy: ciepłego kocyka, talerza spaghetti i herbaty z dziesięcioma łyżeczkami cukru.   
– Troszczę się o nasze interesy – mamrotał Papyrus, skulony na kanapie. – Nas wszystkich. I co mnie za to spotyka? Kulka w stopę!  
– Ale twój własny interes ocalał, brachu? – zatroskał się Sans.   
– Och, przymknij się – Papyrus wsypał do herbaty ostatnią łyżeczkę cukru, zamieszał starannie i pociągnął parę łyków. Odetchnął głęboko, wyciągnął się, popatrzył na sufit.  
Sufit miał takie fajne niebieskie galaretki, więc postanowił się do niego przytulić.

*

W Snowdin, mieście grzechu, żyły całe konstelacje typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy: mordercy, złodzieje, szulerzy, alfonsi, handlarze pirackich kopii. Ale tylko jedna jedyna kanalia potrafiła nasypać kradzionego cracku do cukiernicy. Oraz do solniczki.   
Zresztą proszek do prania też wyglądał jakoś podejrzanie.


	2. Mama o was dba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli w tekście pojawiają się jakieś nieprawidłowości w związku z pracą policji, to... nic mnie to nie obchodzi.   
> Piosenka, którą gra Sans, jest tutaj: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjhbLDJzXAs  
> Ale zasadniczo pisałam przy fanowskiej przeróbce https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HlDWyfyp0-4
> 
> Nieustająco: Kazikowi i kochanym hobbitom

Pisanie na maszynie to cholernie żmudna robota, kiedy masz liście zamiast rąk, ale sierżant Flowey brał swoje obowiązki serio. Poza tym miał czas: oskarżony siedział w celi i nigdzie się nie wybierał.  
– Ej, panie władzo. Wiesz pan, czemu boli mnie głowa? – zapytał, a po chwili milczenia dodał: – Bo się wczoraj zalałem w kościotrupa.   
– Zamknij się – polecił mu Flowey.  
Aresztant został wczoraj trochę pogłaskany pałkami przez funkcjonariuszy Pierwszego i Drugiego, ale wyraźnie za mało. Postawionych w stan oskarżenia bić nie wolno, wyjąwszy przesłuchania. No, ale co się odwlecze… Zwłaszcza, że więzienia już tak przytulne nie były, sierżant miał chody u klawiszy, a oskarżony z taką kartoteką szybko zmieni status na „winnego”.   
Z celi dobiegło „Jestem chłopcem z Midnight Crew”. Albo jakiś inny szlagier, trudno poznać, na ustnej harmonijce wszystko tak samo piłowało uszy. Co za czubek wymyślił, by żelastwo należało do obowiązkowego wyposażenia każdej celi?  
– Zamknij się – powtórzył sierżant.   
Najwyraźniej za cicho, bo aresztant dmuchnął jeszcze smętniej. Flowey stracił cierpliwość. Wymierzył i strzelił płatkiem w harmonijkę; ta podskoczyła, przypadkiem trafiając aresztanta w zęby (porządny glina nie tylko zna regulamin, ale umie też go kreatywnie interpretować).   
– Co ja ci mówiłem?  
– Zamknij się – zacytował aresztant.   
Akt oskarżenia uwzględniał na razie: czynną napaść z bronią w ręku, usiłowanie zabójstwa przy użyciu broni palnej, uszkodzenie ciała przy użyciu broni magicznej, zniszczenie mienia, naruszenie porządku publicznego oraz zakłócanie ciszy nocnej. Flowey dopisał jeszcze utrudnianie pracy policji. 

*

Do południa wszystkie cele znalazły lokatorów: dwie niezarejestrowane dziwki, włamywacza i gówniarza złapanego na smarowaniu graffiti. Słowem, wszystko wskazywało na to, że w tym roku święta przyszły wcześniej… gdy na komisariat przyszła też wielka góra białego futra. Czyli Madame Toriel, eks-żona miejscowego bossa, a poza tym patronka miejscowych biduli, opiekunka dziwek, ogólnie chodząca odnowa moralna. Uśmiechała się już od progu.   
– Uszanowanko, szefowo!  
– Dzień dobry, Sans! – zagruchała, po czym zwróciła się do Floweya: – Chcę wpłacić kaucję za Sansa Szkieleta.   
– Wykluczone. Są poważne zarzuty, oskarżony nie wyjdzie aż do ich dokładnego rozpatrzenia.   
Komunikat bynajmniej nie zgasił tamtego promiennego jak lasery uśmieszku. Madame sięgnęła do torebki, wydobyła starannie złożony – Flowey nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby jeszcze wyprasowany – plik banknotów. Zanik jednak doszło do próby przekupstwa, wpadli funkcjonariusze Pierwszy i Drugi (kretyni zawsze chodzili we dwóch, pewnie w nadziei, że dwa półgłówki razem dadzą całą głowę).   
– Przepraszam na chwilę – wycedził sierżant i zwrócił się do podwładnych: – No? O co chodzi? I dlaczego cuchniecie tytoniem, sukinsyny? Co jest niejasne w haśle „Zakaz palenia”?   
Funkcjonariusze stali przez chwilę, przyswajając wszystkie pytania.   
– Melduję, że wszystko jest, no… jasne – zameldował Pierwszy.   
– Melduję, że śmierdzimy, ponieważ… niechcący napaliliśmy w piecu cygarami – zameldował Drugi i mrugnął ukradkiem tak wyraźnym, że można by go używać jako neonu.   
– Melduję też, że poszkodowani tak jakby wycofali oskarżenia wobec Sansa Szkieleta.   
– Oraz melduję, że są, no wie pan, nowe zeznania. Od dwudziestu nowych świadków.   
– I melduję, że z komendy przyszedł nakaz wypuszczenia aresztanta w trybie, no… natychmiastowym.   
– Że co? – obruszył się Flowey. – Pokażcie mi te zeznania!  
I pogrążył się w lekturze. Cichej i poza narracją, ponieważ regulamin zabraniał pokazywania akt osobom postronnym, w tym także i czytelnikom, widzom, graczom etc.   
Tymczasem Pierwszy i Drugi, który z regulaminu znali tylko cyferki (a i to nie wszystkie), beztrosko referowali sprawę Madame Toriel:  
– Widzi pani, cały bar potwierdza, że oskarżony się tak jakby poślizgnął i niechcący popchnął Ice Hattera na bar ze szklankami.   
– Ale Woshua źle to zrozumiał i się rzucił, by mu dać z dyńki.  
– To jest, za przeproszeniem szanownej pani, wyprowadzić cios głową.   
– No i oskarżony się zasłonił krzesłem w samoobronie. Ale ekipa Hattera to też źle zrozumiała i…   
– Wszystko, co robiłem potem, robiłem w samoobronie – potwierdził zza kratek Sans. – Słowo honoru, szefowo.   
– No właśnie. A poza tym oskarżony oddał tylko jeden ostrzegawczy strzał w powietrze.   
– Ale chybił.   
– Dym mi zasłaniał – wyjaśnił Sans. Przytulił się do kraty. – No, panie władzo, tryb natychmiastowy jest teraz. Nie chcę zapuścić tu korzeni jak niektórzy!   
– Zamknij się – rzucił odruchowo Flowey. Z plaskiem odłożył raporty. – To jest jakiś…  
Drzwi otworzyły się po raz kolejny. Z hukiem.   
– No, Sans! – zawołał Papyrus Szkielet, włażąc bezceremonialnie do pokoju. – Ruszasz się czy… O. – Zdjął kapelusz. – O. Dzień dobry, szefowo. Nie spodziewałem się… Co panią sprowadza?  
Madame skierowała uśmiech na niego.   
– Przyszłam wyciągnąć Sansa.   
Papyrus zauważył pieniądze na biurku. Potem, być może, doniczkę sierżanta Floweya.   
– No to super! – ucieszył się. – Zaoszczędzi pani, bo też właśnie go wyciągam! Ale w ogóle, jeśli mogę spytać, to dlaczego…  
– Och, ja ciągle o was dbam, moje dziecko.   
To akurat była prawda. Może i Toriel odeszła od męża, zabierając toster (oraz połowę zbrojowni), ale całe Snowdin wiedziało, do kogo się udać, jeśli ktoś chciał poznać daty urodzin wszystkich chłopców z Bad Time.  
– A właśnie, byłbym zapomniał! Dziękuję za kaburę i za pamięć, szefowo!  
Flowey, chcąc nie chcąc, zajął się pełnieniem swoich obowiązków. Polecił Pierwszemu otworzyć celę, Drugiemu przynieść rzeczy aresztanta.   
– Pokwitować – burknął.   
Szkielet obejrzał drobniaki, pistolet, zapalniczkę i elektryczny brzęczyk na rękę.   
– Czegoś brakuje – zauważył.   
– Czego?  
– Miliona golców i środka chwastobójczego. A tak serio – dodał, uprzedzając odpowiedź – to miałem ze dwa cygara.   
– To składaj zażalenie – warknął Flowey. I dodał z głębi serca: – Jeszcze posadzę was wszystkich na krzesło.   
– Niech się pan nie fatyguje, panie władzo – Szkielet podpisał kwit, przysunął sobie krzesło dla petentów. – Sam się posadzę.  
– Sans! – warknął jego brat, przerywając wymianę uprzejmości z Madame. – Nie…  
Za późno.  
PFFFFAAART!  
– Ups – odezwał się Sans w ciszy, jaka zapadła. Poruszył się, wywołując serię gumowych pierdnięć (Toriel odwróciła się, tłumiąc chichot dłonią). – Przepraszam. Chyba mam coś w kieszeni.   
Flowey poczuł, że trafia go szlag.   
– SANSIE SZKIELECIE! – wrzasnął. – Jesteś aresztowany za znieważenie funkcjonariusza na służbie!  
Papyrus rzucił się, by łagodzić sytuację; zaczął od porwania brata za kołnierz (jedną ręką) i zatkania mu gęby (drugą ręką).   
– No co pan, Flowey – mitygował, ciągnąc Sansa do drzwi. – To tylko żarty. Nikt tutaj nie chce kłopotów, co nie?   
– Myślę, że zostawię tutaj te dwa tysiące goldarów – oznajmiła głośno Madame Toriel, kierując się do wyjścia. – Żeby nie czuł się pan pokrzywdzony.   
– Słuchaj, paniusiu, mam cię posadzić za próbę przekupstwa?   
Madame nie odpowiedziała, posłała mu tylko następny uśmiech (tym razem chłodny). Za to Sans, już w drzwiach, odwrócił się, by coś powiedzieć – ale Papyrus stanowczo wypchnął go na korytarz.   
Pierwszy i Drugi popatrzyli łakomie na plik banknotów, spoczywający w rogu biurka; Flowey schował tę forsę na potrzeby komisariatu. A humor poprawił sobie później, biorąc w obroty dziwki i gówniarza od graffiti. 

*

– Cholera, Sans, myślałbyś trochę o innych – narzekał Papyrus. – Wiesz, jak się z Undyne napracowaliśmy nad świadkami? Po co jeszcze wkurwiasz gliny?   
– Masz cygaro? – zapytał Sans, grzebiąc po kiszeniach.   
Papyrus miał. I dał mu, ale dopiero po wyjściu z budynku.   
– Słuchaj, brachu… – podjął Sans, puszczając dym oczodołem. – Może i głupio wyszło, że dałem się zgarnąć, ale czy to powód, by psuć dobry dowcip?  
– Jaki? – zainteresowała się Madame.   
– Miałem powiedzieć Floweyowi, by zamiast pieprzyć w kółko o sadzaniu, wrzucił wreszcie na luz i sprowadził sobie jakąś ładną… sadzonkę.   
Madame parsknęła śmiechem, Sans też, więc i Papyrus zarechotał dla towarzystwa. Zresztą słyszał, że stary świntuch naprawdę lubił sadzonki.   
– A w ogóle – podjął Sans – to co się dzieje, święta są w tym roku wcześniej? Cholernie dobrze panią widzieć, szefowo. Nie spodziewałem się… nie w kiciu, w każdym razie.   
– Przecież mówiłam, chłopcy, że o was dbam – powiedziała Toriel, z czułością poprawiając mu krawat.   
Sans nic nie powiedział, podał jej tylko ogień pod papierosa. Ale wydawał się przy tym uśmiechać jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle.


	3. Krew to duży wydatek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I jeszcze jeden, i jeszcze raz, i nieustająco w ręce hobbitów.

"Nie cierpię przemocy, Tom. Jestem biznesmenem. Krew to duży wydatek."

Mario Puzo, "Ojciec chrzestny"

 

Chłopcy i dziewczęta z Bad Time mieli kilka złotych zasad. Bądź lojalny. Nie kapuj. Nie ogrywaj kumpli powyżej tysiąca golców. Akcje w stylu śpiewania karaoke, picia kakao czy noszenia pluszowych kapci pozostają w obrębie gangu. Każdemu, kto powie, że szef nie jest porządnym gościem, przysługuje błyskawiczne usunięcie zębów bez znieczulenia. Asgore Dreemurr jest najporządniejszym facetem w Snowdin, brachu, i masz go szanować.  
Weźmy na przykład historię z odejściem szefowej: gdyby szło o innego bossa i jego żonę, skończyłoby się zastrzeleniem dziwki na miejscu. Na pewno nie wymianą lodowato uprzejmych liścików czy – później – prowadzeniem ze sobą interesów.  
… No dobrze, może to kwestia tego, że akurat Madame Toriel nie była dziwką. Ale weźmy takiego Sansa. Gdyby poskładać do kupy wszystkie rachunki za wypitą przez niego whisky, otrzymałoby się najwyższy wieżowiec w mieście; a chwilę później można by się zabić, skacząc na dach tego wieżowca ze szczytu drugiego, złożonego z golców wydanych na wyciąganie kościotrupa z aresztu. Wszystko za te rzadkie momenty, kiedy Sansowi zdarzało się przemieścić leniwy tyłek od baru do stolika z pokerem. Fakt, nigdy nie przegrywał. Głównie dlatego, że uczciwa gra wydawała mu się zbyt męcząca (szef miał podobno powiedzieć, że bezpieczniej trzymać takiego kanciarza u siebie niż pozwolić, by jako cywil orżnął cały gang).  
Właściwie, kiedy tak jeszcze pomyśleć o gorętszych chwilach na ulicy – o blasterach i sztuczce z telekinezą – no dobrze, Sans bywał zwykle w stu procentach skuteczny, kiedy już mu się chciało. Szef bardzo łebsko postępował, trzymając go przy sobie i wybaczając. Zresztą, szef w ogóle umiał dużo wybaczyć, i pożytecznym, i tylko skruszonym. I nigdy nie robił problemów, gdy ktoś wpadał do szefowej na herbatę. I właściwie wyciągał zza kratek każdego, nie tylko Sansa, ale…  
Ale tylko Sans mylił godziny i pił z Madame herbatę o piątej rano.

*

Najważniejsze to być lojalnym. Dlatego Papyrus lojalnie trzymał gębę na kłódkę. Patrzył w inną stronę, bywał zapracowany, skacowany albo miewał chroniczne kłopoty ze słuchem. Poza tym bardzo długo myślał nad jakimś dobrym, aluzyjnym pytaniem. Coś o pieczeniu ciasta? Albo o tym, że kozie mleko dobrze wpływa na kości? O, kawałek o mleku był naprawdę niezły. Papyrus, zadowolony, hołubił go w myślach przez cały dzień… a potem przypomniał sobie, że Sans jest odporny na aluzje prawie tak jak na alkohol, więc przy najbliższej okazji zagadnął wprost, czy nie uważa, kurde, za ździebko ryzykowne sypiać z żoną szefa. Okazja trafiła się w nocy, gdy Sans wtoczył się do pokoju, zalatując intensywnie cukiernią i tytoniem.  
Zagadnięty, zdjął kapelusz. Pomedytował chwilę z ręką na krawacie, by wreszcie dać sobie spokój i uwalić się na swoje łóżko tak jak stał, w butach i marynarce  
– Byłą żoną – poprawił.  
Potem zdobył się na zsunięcie stopą jednego półbuta. Ze skarpetą. Papyrus po raz kolejny obiecał sobie, że w przyszłym roku przestanie grać, zacznie oszczędzać i kupi dom albo chociaż dwupokojowe mieszkanie – albo nawet zamieszka na balkonie, byle dalej od brudnych skarpet.  
– A w ogóle, brachu – zagaił Sans – to kto ci powiedział, że my tam śpimy?  
– Ja mam gdzieś, co tam robicie…  
– Opowiadamy sobie dowcipy – Sans musiał być naprawdę śpiący, że zrezygnował do-w-cipnego akcentowania.  
– Ale – ciągnął niezmordowanie Papyrus – pomyślałeś, że szef może się zainteresować?  
Sans ziewnął przeciągle.  
– Szef to łebski gość, nie? – zapytał.  
– A wydaje ci się, że dlaczego ostrzegam?  
– No więc, brachu… – zabrzmiała senna odpowiedź. – No więc…  
A potem Sans obrócił się nagle, w oczodole mignął mu niebieski ognik i Papyrus, kurde, nie zdążył zeskoczyć z łóżka, rozpłaszczył się więc tylko, by nie walnąć głową w sufit, gdy łóżko znienacka wystrzeliło do góry.  
– Pieprz się!  
– Szef musiałby zgłupieć, żeby próbować mnie ruszyć – zabrzmiało z dołu.  
Papyrus wyjrzał ponad krawędzią materaca. Zobaczył wyciągniętą do góry kościstą dłoń, a poniżej, już poza zasięgiem światła rzucanego przez lampę, oko jarzące się w półmroku jak płomień gazu.  
– Odbiło ci? – zapytał. – Poważnie chcesz…  
Sans opuścił rękę i łóżko raptownie opadło.  
– Brachu – powiedział wesoło, ciskając poduszką. Już normalnie, ręcznie. – Serio myślisz, że szef wywaliłby do rzeki taką amunicję? Nie opłaca mu się.  
Papyrus odrzucił poduchę z powrotem; w locie coś z niej się posypało, ale postanowił sprawdzić to dopiero rano.  
– Już myślałem, że się sadzisz na przejmowanie steru.  
– Miałbym wziąć na siebie ogarnianie tego burdelu? Brachu, ja też jeszcze nie zgłupiałem. Jak będzie trzeba, to… no, przeproszę? Łapiesz, jest dużo rybek w tym morzu… I w ogóle, gdyby sprawa się sypnęła…  
Im dłużej mówił, tym bardziej brzmiał, jakby przeżuwał jakąś myśl i jakby ta myśl zakleiła mu szczęki. Zapadło ciężkie od wielokropków milczenie. Papyrus nienawidził, gdy w powietrzu latała smutna interpunkcja.  
– Złota zasada – odezwał się głośno – nie kapować.  
Odpowiedziało mu coś pomiędzy parsknięciem a „Mmm, taa”. Zasadniczo jednak Sans musiał wreszcie uporać się z posklejanymi szczękami, bo dorzucił rozmarzonym tonem:  
– A wiesz, Toriel ma nawet w kuchni taką makatkę.


	4. Grafit, burgund, trochę blasku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nieustająco hobbitom. A w ogóle na razie kończymy z mafią. ;)

Tak naprawdę Mettaton został zrobiony na zamówienie jakiegoś kabaretu czy kasyna, Undyne już nie pamiętała. W każdym razie uważała, że lepiej by było, gdyby tam został. Albo gdyby Alphys łaskawie zupgrade’owała go do końca – bo po co maszynie do zabijania stepowanie czy przepisy na obrzydliwie słodkie drinki w neonowych kolorach? Mogłaby mu też zresetować ego. I skłonność do malowniczego rozkładania się na stołach, fortepianach, właściwie to na każdej płaskiej powierzchni. Puszczanie oczek. Upodobanie do piórek i świecidełek.  
I to cholerne robienie kabaretu ze strzelanin; Undyne miała wrażenie, że Mettaton celowo ładuje się pod kule tylko po to, by robić dramatyczne pozy po każdym trafieniu (jego ulubiona: powolne osunięcie się po ścianie, wyciągnięcie pistoletu niby to ostatkiem sił, precyzyjne posłanie kulki przeciwnikowi w serce – w sumie czemu nie między oczy?). Niby jego sprawa, co robi ze swoją karoserią, ale tak wyszło, że tym razem to jej meta była najbliżej, więc – zgodnie z niepisaną zasadą, że gospodarz opatruje gościa – to właśnie Undyne musiała mu teraz te kulki wyciągać. Co też jeszcze nie byłoby takie najgorsze, blaszak przynajmniej tak nie brudził, ale…  
– Powinnaś nosić się na czarno. Chociaż nie, lepiej grafit. Ze szlachetnym połyskiem… Grafitowy jedwab? Plecy i ramiona odsłonięte, rękawiczki do łokci…  
Mettaton nie był pierwszym facetem, który leżał na jej kuchennym stole w charakterze pacjenta, ale na pewno pierwszym, który się wylegiwał. Na brzuchu, wsparty na łokciach, podrygując beztrosko jedną nogą; Undynę złapała za nią, przytrzymała.  
– Trąć mnie tylko tym kulasem – zagroziła – a wrócisz do laboratorium, niosąc go w zębach. A w ogóle zamkniesz się sam czy mam szukać wyłącznika?  
Blaszak przyjrzał się jej z ukosa, wydymając usta.  
– Próbuję ci tylko pomóc, złotko. To grzech ukrywać taką figurę pod byle jakim ubraniem.  
– Akurat tobie gówno do moich ubrań i mojej figury.  
– Mhmm – zamruczał potakująco Mettaton. – Ale do szefa z tym nie pójdziesz, Alphys się krępuje, a Papyrusa to nie obchodzi. Wychodzi więc, że tylko ja mogę ci doradzić…  
Undyne wyszarpnęła mu kulę z karku, przypadkiem zostawiając rysę na chromowanej stali. Figura, wielkie rzeczy. Spodnie i koszula były wygodne, a to grunt.  
– Jakoś nie pamiętam, bym cię prosiła o rady.  
Odpowiedziało jej figlarne mrugnięcie.  
– Więc potraktuj to jako bezinteresowną przysługę.  
– Mhm, jasne. Będę słuchać modowych porad od kogoś, kto sam zapierdala na golasa.  
– Na golasa! – żachnął się Mettaton. Ździebko teatralnie, jak to on. – A czym w takim razie jest ta stylowa czarna fedora, którą mam na głowie? Albo ta purpurowa róża w mojej butonierce?  
Undyne zostawiła mu kolejną rysę.  
– To nie jest żadna pieprzona butonierka – powiedziała – tylko dziura w piersi. Alphys mówiła mi, że masz tam jakiś wazonik.  
Fakt, że Alphys naprawdę się postarała, robiąc Mettatonowi karoserię: typ wyglądał, jakby nosił modnie skrojoną marynarkę, taką z delikatnymi prążkami, żarówką w kształcie krawata i posrebrzanymi nitami w charakterze guzików. Ciekawe, zastanowiła się Undyne, czy będzie mu ją wymieniać z każdą zmianą mody.  
Blaszak tymczasem wrócił do swojego wątku.  
– Suknia z grafitowego jedwabiu, koniecznie obcisła, plecy odsłonięte… Rękawiczki do łokci, też grafitowe. A może burgund? Współgrałyby z włosami… Nie, nie, jednak grafit. Biżuteria delikatna, srebro i diamenty. I boa z białych piór.  
Undyne się poddała. Kule już się kończyły, pozostało tylko zacisnąć zęby i popracować śrubokrętem.  
– Buty na szpilce, oczywiście. Wypadałoby też coś zrobić z tą opaską na oko. Może jakaś woalka? Albo chociaż monokl z ciemnego szkła…  
– Skąd ty bierzesz takie chore pomysły? – wyrwało się Undyne.  
Monokl i szpilki, jasna dupa!  
– Och, skarbie! – Mettaton zachichotał perliście; efekt był taki, jakby ktoś wpuścił kanarka do szybu wentylacyjnego. – Moja fantazja jest nieograniczona! I przy okazji szalenie plastyczna. Wręcz widzę cię teraz, jak wysiadasz z limuzyny, najpierw jedna noga, potem druga…  
– Potem kop w twoją durną gębę – dokończyła Undyne. Klepnęła blaszaka w plecy. – No, gotowe. Spieprzaj stąd. Najlepiej prosto do Alphys, na lewym barku prawie rozjebało ci przewody, szkoda by było jej roboty.  
Mettaton wstał… nie no, nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie przeturlał się na plecy, a potem nie ześlizgnął ze stołu jak jedwabna wstęga, wąż czy inne śliskie cholerstwo.  
– Szybka robota – pochwalił. – Cóż, do zobaczenia! Gdybyś chciała iść kiedyś na zakupy…  
– Spieprzaj.  
Spieprzył. Leniwie, nonszalancko, z wydrapaną na plecach strzałką skierowaną w dół i napisem „KAŻDY WEJDZIE”. Dowcip trochę w stylu Sansa, ale Undyne musiała jakoś sobie odbić półgodzinne słuchanie tego pierdolenia.  
Swoją drogą, po odejściu blaszaka zdarzyło jej się zahaczyć wzrokiem o lustro. Zobaczyła, jak zwykle, postawną i wysportowaną babkę w męskich ciuchach. Alphys się krępuje, a Papyrusa to nie obchodzi. Undyne klepnęła się po biodrach, wyprostowała plecy, wypięła cycki. Hm. Napięła biceps. Nieźle. Przeszło metr siedemdziesiąt stali i dynamitu. Na co jej kiecki i diamenty? Mogła mieć, kogo tylko zechciała. A więc czasami, o ile ją naszło, także Papyrusa.


	5. Cały ten jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byłam przekonana, że już nic w tym temacie nie wymyślę. A potem poszłam na Sylwestra.
> 
> No więc w ręce moich czarujących tancerek!

– Are you sorry?  
– Are you kidding?

Chicago, We Both Reached For The Gun

 

Praca dla Asgore'a miała bonusy, o jakich zwykłym naukowcom się nie śniło. Na przykład dostęp do rzadkich, niepopularnych substancji i absolutny brak zabobonów co do ich zażywania. Wysokie płace. Darmowe wejściówki do wszystkich kabaretów w mieście (a nawet do garderoby Kissy Cutie!). Opłacało się. Tak. Alphys naprawdę uważała, że się opłacało.  
Nawet jeśli w praktyce wykonywała chyba tyle zawodów, ile miała premii. W Bad Time Alphys była nie tylko naczelnym chemikiem, ale też technikiem i lekarzem.  
– No dobrze... Dobrze. Więc teraz, Paps, bądź tak miły i się nie ruszaj...  
– Nie mów do mnie "Paps", nie cierpię jak... AU! Kurwa!  
– Oj, wybacz!  
– Hej, przystojniaku – wtrącił karcąco Mettaton. – Tutaj są damy.  
– Przepraszam, Alphys – pokajał się Papyrus. – Zapomniałem się, ponieważ złamano mi rękę.  
Jak większość uwag rzuconych w przestrzeń, ta również zrykoszetowała i trafiła jednego z obecnych. W tym wypadku Mettatona, który ze skrzyżowanymi nogami przysiadł na krawędzi stołu.  
– No cóż – odpowiedział niedbale, nie przerywając polerowania paznokci. – Pewnie byłbym grzeczniejszy, gdyby ktoś znienacka nie użył mnie jako tarczy.  
Alphys jęknęła w duchu. Wyglądało na to, że będzie musiała składać nie tylko kości.  
– No, no, wystarczy – powiedziała. – Nie masz wcale złamanej ręki, tylko wybitą ze stawu. A zresztą Mettaton na pewno zrobił to niechcący, prawda?  
– Byłem trochę zaskoczony – przytaknął robot – kiedy w środku strzelaniny, w pełnym ogniu ktoś mnie złapał od tyłu i...  
– Z dziesięć razy robiłeś za tarczę! – oburzył się Papyrus. – I nawet podobał ci się dramatyzm, ty...  
– Ale przedtem pytano mnie o zgodę.  
– Nikomu nic się nie stało, tak? – upewniła się Alphys. – To znaczy... nic poważnego? I nikt nie chciał nikogo krzywdzić. To znaczy, swojego. No więc, Mettaton, Paps...  
– Alphys, prosiłem!  
– Oj, wybacz. Po prostu... Undyne zawsze tak cię nazywa.  
– A ja zawsze proszę, by przestała – jęknął żałośnie Papyrus.  
– Podajcie sobie ręce i zapomnijcie o sprawie, co?  
Mettaton wzruszył ramionami, wyciągnął dłoń. Papyrus wyciągnął swoją i... no tak, oczywiście, że zachrzęściło. Mężczyźni.  
– Pięknie – pochwaliła desperacko Alphys, uprzedzając kolejną sprzeczkę. – Świetnie. O to chodzi. Słuchaj, Mettaton, wyglądasz, jakby miała ci paść bateria, a ja mam tu jeszcze trochę pracy, więc może mógłbyś? Tak? Świetnie. Wiesz, gdzie jest akumulator.

*

Naprawianie obrażeń – zrobione. Ratowanie jedności w grupie – odhaczone. Dbanie o morale – zawsze i wszędzie. A więc... hm... wyglądało na to, że Alphys miała wreszcie czas na naprawianie swoich własnych spraw. T-tak. Mnóstwo czasu. Bez pośpiechu.  
– Słuchaj, Papyrus – zagaiła, zwijając bandaże. – Gdyby ktoś cię zapytał, kto jest dla ciebie najważniejszy, co byś powiedział?  
– Szef, oczywiście!  
– A tak... hm... bardziej prywatnie?  
Szkielet przemyślał sprawę.  
– Drogą eliminacji... to chyba będzie Sans. – Pomyślał jeszcze chwilę, dokończył zapinania koszuli jedną ręką. – Albo Undyne? No nie wiem...  
O Boże. Wiedziała.  
– A gdybyś miał kogoś pocałować?  
– Alphys, ja nie mam ust.  
– Teoretycznie!  
Zaczynała się już pocić. Papyrus, niestety, zauważył i wyciągnął wnioski.  
– Hej – powiedział łagodnie. – Jesteś super i naprawdę cię lubię, ale...  
– Kochasz Undyne czy nie!? – wypaliła Alphys, bliska śmierci z zażenowania.  
Jakby ktoś włączył wentylację. Atmosfera zaraz się rozluźniła, przynajmniej połowicznie.  
– A. To nie. Jasne, że nie.  
– Noo... to dobrze...  
– Pewnie tak pomyślałaś, bo ze sobą sypiamy? – domyślił się Papyrus. – Więc spokojnie, robimy to bez poważnych intencji. W sumie bez żadnych intencji. Tak jakoś się składa.  
– Tak – mruknęła cicho Alphys. – Undyne mówi mi to samo.  
Tak dokładniej, to Undyne mawiała: "Daj spokój, Alph, co znaczy jedno ruchanko". Ale nie o język przecież chodziło.  
– Tak? – ucieszył się tymczasem Papyrus. – No i świetnie! Czyli masz u niej zielone światło.  
– A mógłbyś... hm... no wiesz... zjechać na pobocze?  
– Dla ciebie wszystko! - Uniósł do góry kciuk i nawet spróbował mrugnąć. – Spodnie na kłódkę.  
Alphys zaśmiała się z ulgą i wręczyła swojemu dzielnemu pacjentowi papierosa. Ekstra sztukę, opiumowaną.

*

Undyne musiała przyznać, że z Alphys nigdy nie było awantur. Żadnych wrzasków ani rzucania talerzami. Żadnych burz. Jej kochanie preferowało raczej lawiny: pacnie cię jeden kamyczek, pacnie drugi i nawet się nie obejrzysz, gdy leżysz przywalona dwutonowym kamulcem.  
Tego wieczora było podobnie.  
– Późno dzisiaj przyszłaś – zauważyła Alph, uśmiechając się.  
Undyne dobrze znała ten uśmiech. Mówił coś w stylu "jest mi cholernie przykro, ale nie przejmuj się. Wszystko okej, twoje sprawy są ważniejsze. Serio. Przeżyję."  
Potem Alphys poniuchała i zapytała ją, czy piła. Undyne przyznała się do jednej szklaneczki, bo co miała zrobić? Przyjęła swoją porcję łagodnego besztania (tak właśnie, besztania; obok opierdolu to nawet nie leżało). Zaśmiała się, gdy Alph zażartowała:  
– Czasami wydaje mi się, że po prostu nie możesz mnie znieść na trzeźwo.  
... I tym sposobem pogrążyła się na amen. Ponieważ, jak się okazało, to wcale nie był żart. A w ogóle Alphys nie miała dzisiaj na nic ochoty, więc może po prostu dopiłyby wodę sodową, posłuchały chwilę radia i poszły spać? Radio – okej, sodówka– niech będzie, spanie – zawsze da się negocjować. Undyne byłaby jednak przeszczęśliwa, gdyby ktoś raczył ją oświecić...  
– Wiesz – odezwała się cicho Alphys, kiedy już dopiły i dosłuchały, co było do wypicia i wysłuchania – rozmawiałam dzisiaj z Papyrusem.  
– Aha?  
Coś jej mówiło, że nie o tyłku Kissy Cutie. Undyne wyprostowała się mimowolnie, wyciągnęła rękę, by pogłaskać uspokajająco.  
Alphys uciekła jej w drugi kąt kanapy. Taka smutna pomarańczowa kuleczka.  
– No i zgodził się ze mną... To znaczy, nie miał nic przeciwko... Żebyście byli, no wiesz, tylko przyjaciółmi… Czyli…  
– No i jesteśmy, nie? – przerwała Undyne. - A w ogóle nie uważacie, że byłoby fajnie, gdybym słyszała tę rozmowę?  
– A co byś powiedziała?  
– To co zwykle, kotku: że robisz hałas o nic.  
Alphys spojrzała na nią nagle. Jakoś mniej wilgotnie, co byłoby w porządku, ale...  
– I właśnie dlatego gadałam tylko z Papyrusem – oznajmiła. – Bo ty znowu powiedziałabyś, że to drobiazg, on by ci przytaknął, bo... bo tobie każdy zawsze przytakuje, a ja bym wyszła na idiotkę tylko dlatego, że nie uważam, że sypianie z połową Snowdin to jest nic!  
Ktoś wspominał o leżeniu pod kamulcem? No więc Undyne właśnie leżała. Zatkało ją. Po takim słowotoku to ani ruszyć palcem.  
– Z jaką połową Snowdin? – żachnęła się wreszcie. – Jeden Paps. Okej, i kiedyś szef, ale szefowi się nie odmawia.  
– Shyrena!  
– Raz i po pijaku.  
– Undyne, czy w tym gangu jest w ogóle ktoś, z kim jeszcze nie spałaś!?  
– Na pewno nie ma nikogo, kto by robił z tego takie halo!  
Alphys odwróciła głowę. Z tymi sterczącymi łuskami, w świetle lampki, wyglądała teraz jak ciężko obrażony słonecznik.  
– Zależy mi – wymamrotała.  
– Mi też – Undyne przysunęła się do niej, objęła, wtuliła twarz w zagłębienie między szyją a ramieniem. – Przychodzę do ciebie, tak? Codziennie. Do nikogo innego. Z Papsem to wyszło tylko tak, przypadkiem. Bo zwykle jest pod ręką, kiedy mam ochotę.  
Wspaniałomyślnie powstrzymała się przed dodaniem "A ciebie trzeba prosić cały wieczór".  
– Chciałaś powiedzieć – upewniła się Alphys – "kiedy jestem pijana"?  
Z tym jakoś nie mogły dojść do ładu: Undyne po alkoholu zawsze miała ochotę, Alph z kolei nie tolerowała procentów w sypialni. Jakby to w czymkolwiek przeszkadzało.  
– To jest jak... jak z jedzeniem czekolady! – ciągnęła mężnie Undyne, zdecydowana nie dać się zbić z tropu. – Paps jest jak czekolada, a ty jak crack. Chyba wiesz, czego nie da się rzucić?  
– Crack zabija.  
– No to jak powietrze! – Poparła deklarację kilkoma całusami. – Jesteś jak powietrze. Nie da się bez ciebie żyć.  
Alph wymamrotała coś pod nosem.  
– Co?  
– Na powietrze nikt nie zwraca uwagi.  
Undyne opadły ręce. No, nie tak całkiem. Do podłogi nie dojechały. Właściwie to zatrzymały się dobrze powyżej kolan Alphys.  
– Rany – jęknęła. – Jesteś ważna, okej? Najważniejsza. Najnajważniejsza. I śliczna. I mądra. I może po prostu obiecam, że sobie odpuszczę Papsa i cały ten jazz, a ty...  
Alphys cmoknęła ją pospiesznie i zerwała się z kanapy, poza zasięg rąk.  
– A ja ci uwierzę – powiedziała. – I na tym skończmy, dobrze? Naprawdę nie mam dzisiaj ochoty.

***

Jeśli istniało coś fajniejszego niż szybka jazda ulicami Snowdin, to był to pościg ulicami Snowdin. Zwłaszcza, kiedy za kółkiem siedział Papyrus (chyba jako jedyny w mieście potrafił zrobić wiraż, taki z piskiem i dymem, na prostej drodze). Oraz kiedy Undyne pruła z karabinu, Sans szalał z telekinezą, a Napstablook... no, przez pomyłkę zabrał widmową amunicję, ale trzymał fason.  
– Posmakuj zimnej stali! To znaczy, psychicznie... Ehm...  
– POCZĘSTUJ SIĘ TYM, SUKINSYNU!  
– Całuj kostkę! Brukową!  
Było super. Było stylowo.  
– Słuchajcie... – odezwał się nagle Napstablook. – Właściwie to już nikt nas nie ściga.  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza. To znaczy, jeśli nie liczyć ostatniej zagubionej serii, wycia silnika i czyjegoś wrzasku na ulicy.  
Papyrus zerknął we wsteczne lusterko.  
– Poważnie? – upewnił się.  
– Koła im odpadły jakieś dwie przecznice temu...  
Upłynęła kolejna, tym razem nieco rozkołysana – od wymijania ciężarówki, karawanu i staruszki na pasach – chwila milczenia.  
– No to co? – zapytała wreszcie Undyne.  
– Właśnie! – poparł ją gorąco Papyrus. – Nie psuj zabawy! Wiesz, że od tygodni nie siedziałem za kółkiem?!  
– Blooky, gdzie twój sportowy duch? – zapytał Sans.  
Sądząc po dźwiękach, wypalił w coś z blastera. Moja krew, pomyślał Papyrus i, uszczęśliwiony, wjechał z brzękiem między dwóch facetów niosących szybę (to znaczy chciał wjechać z brzękiem; niestety, tamci nieśli tylko widmowe lustro, no ale nie można mieć wszystkiego).

*

Nawet najlepsza jazda kiedyś się kończy. W tym wypadku brakiem benzyny. Oraz, jak się okazało, brakiem Napstablooka: pewnie w którymś momencie przez nieuwagę przeniknął karoserię i wypadł na ulicę. No cóż, przynajmniej mieli pewność, że się nie poobijał.  
– Dogoni nas – stwierdziła Undyne. Przechyliła się przez oparcie kierowcy. – Słuchajcie, zaschło mi w gardle. Każmy jakiemuś glinie odstawić wóz i chodźmy na jednego.  
– Na dwa – podbił stawkę Sans. – Jednego, a potem kilkanaście drugich.  
No więc poszli. A ponieważ Papyrus jeździł naprawdę stylowo, jeszcze długo zarzucało nimi na zakrętach, po każdej setce mocniej. Tak mocno, że razem z Undyne stracili Sansa z oczu, potem zrobili efektowny wiraż w górę, na piętro. Tak efektowny, że pogubili trochę garderoby. A potem...  
– Czekaj – przypomniała sobie Undyne.  
– Alphys – przypomniał sobie Papyrus.  
– Słuchaj, ja jej obiecałam...  
– No więc prosiła mnie kiedyś...  
– Zero seksu.  
– Żadnych takich.  
– Właśnie.  
Po czym oboje popadli w zamyślenie. Tak intensywne, że aż dostali od niego zadyszki.  
– Kocham ją – oznajmiła Undyne. – Słuchaj, ja ją naprawdę kocham. Kurwa.  
– Takich rzeczy nie robi się przyjaciołom – przytaknął Papyrus. – Słuchaj, to może z ciebie zejdę?  
Prawie trafiła go wyciągniętym palcem w oczodół.  
– Jesteś pijany!  
– E tam!  
– I ja też jestem pijana – dowodziła Undyne. – W trzydzieści dup. Po pijaku się nie liczy.  
Papyrus niezwłocznie podążył tym tropem.  
– Hm... W sumie, tak technicznie to nie jest seks, bo nie mam...  
– Jasne, że nie. Nie liczy się.  
– Wiesz co, ale jednak zadzwonię i się upewnię, czy nie będzie miała nic przeciw...  
– Zostaw ten telefon!

*

Sans miał bardzo ekscytujące plany na wieczór: wrócić do domu, walnąć się na kanapę i tak zostać, może przy okazji wypalić cygarko na lepszy sen. Jak zwykle bywa z ekscytującymi planami, ten też nie wypalił. Sans zastał kanapę i resztę mebli odsunięte pod ścianę, dywan wtłoczony pod spód, a na powstałym skrawku parkietu dancing w miniaturze. Z jeden strony szastali się Papyrus i Undyne (tych to nie spodziewał się już dzisiaj widzieć, a w każdym razie nie w pionie). Z drugiej Alphys kołysała się w czymś, co normalnie byłoby niemrawym dreptaniem, a z czego Mettaton zrobił spokojnego, czułego swinga (jednak robot z lokalu to robot z lokalu; ale właściwie skąd oni się tu wzięli?). Napstablook trzymał wartę przy gramofonie.  
– Sans! – ucieszył się Papyrus między jednym piruetem a drugim. – Dobrze, że jesteś! Blooky został bez pary!  
– Przykro mi, brachu – zmartwił się Sans, próbując dolawirować do kanapy – ale mogę zrobić najwyżej dymek.  
– Mną się nie przejmuj – wtrącił pospiesznie Blooky. – Ja i tak nie tańczę… Hm… Może teraz jakieś tango?  
Towarzystwo zgodziło się ochoczo. Sans rozważał, czy chce mu się badać, co jest na stoliku.  
– Odbijany? – zaproponował Mettaton, kłaniając się Undyne.  
Papyrus dał długiego susa ku Alphys. Spóźnionego. Kiełbaski, zauważył Sans, koniak...  
– Sorry, chłopaki – rzuciła Undyne, zgarniając lubą doktor w objęcia. – Ale tango mam już zarezerwowane.  
Nastąpiła chwila groźnego mierzenia się wzrokiem. Popłynęły pierwsze takty „Wodospadowego Tango”. Sans wziął sobie talerz kiełbasek.  
– Czy wiesz, przystojniaku – odezwał się Mettaton – że tango jest formą walki?  
– Pytanie! – Papyrus z chrzęstem wyłamał palce, wyprężył ramiona. – Tylko dla prawdziwych mężczyzn!  
– Spróbujesz się?  
Obaj obchodzili się czujnie dookoła, raz-dwa-trzy-cztery…  
– A nie stchórzysz?  
Brzęknęło. Para rąk, kościana i metalowa, wystrzeliła do przodu jak lufa karabinu.  
– En garde!  
Napstablook wycofał się za gramofon, dziewczyny szeptały coś do siebie, czule objęte, a Sans, rozwalony w królewskiej – no dobrze, tylko leniwej – pozie na kanapie pogryzał kiełbaski, ćmił cygaro i wobec takich widoków chrzanił wszystkie plany na świecie.


	6. Szach-mat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Słuchajcie, to jest pisane dla zadowalania swojego id. Czyli stężenie banału, nawiasów, bezsensu i hermetyczności jest zapewne radioaktywne. Aha, nie umiem grać w szachy. Hasła, które bohaterowie rzucają nad szachownicą, są zupełnie przypadkowe.  
> Tak, w tym fiku nie ma nic zamierzenie śmiesznego. Znaczy, to nie komedia. Pisałam przy piosence Asgore'a, więc wiecie-rozumiecie, musiało być dużo patosu.  
> I ten fik naprawdę nie będzie zrozumiały bez znajomości kanonu oraz moich poprzednich fików. 
> 
> Jeśli ktoś dotrwał do końca napisów i nie zna kanonu (człowieku, podziwiam upór), zostawiam ściągę: w grze Sans pamięta wszystkie poprzednie rozgrywki i wszystkie resety.

Alphys opowiadała mu kiedyś o kocie, który był i nie był pudełkiem. Albo coś podobnego, co Sans mógłby pewnie zwalić na działanie prochów, gdyby nie to, że historyjka brzmiała znajomo. Chociaż w jego przypadku szłoby to raczej: żył sobie kiedyś szkielet, który jednocześnie pił chyba za dużo i chyba za mało. Za dużo, bo zdarzało mu się pamiętać rzeczy, które jeszcze się nie wydarzyły. Po prostu. I to nawet nie byłoby takie złe, gdyby ograniczało się do pamiętania, jakie karty będzie miał za pół godziny gracz po drugiej stronie stolika.  
Tylko że czasem pamiętał też dziwniejsze rzeczy. Czasem po kilka na raz. No więc właśnie wychodził. Był czwartek, dochodziła piąta po południu, dzwonił dzwonek i Sans już w drzwiach przypomniał sobie, że…

(Mają przyjść Undyne i Mettaton, i jeśli się rzuci w bok - nie dostanie powitalnej kulki między oczodoły - no więc da radę uniknąć kulki, ale lasera już nie. I to w sumie komplement, myśli - pomyśli? - że szef przysłał po niego swoich dwóch najlepszych kosiorów)

– Co ty odpierdalasz, Sans? – zapytała Undyne.  
Sans wyjrzał zza framugi. Żeby to wyjaśnić, co odpierdala, musiałby nauczyć się mówić z wielokrotnymi nawiasami, dlatego zapytał po prostu:  
– A gdzie Mettaton?  
– Pewnie w klubie – Undyne wzruszyła ramionami. – Zresztą czy ja wiem? Nie jestem jego niańką. Jest Paps?  
– Czyżbym słyszał Undyne!? – Papyrus był.  
Zawsze był, nieważne, czy szło o wygłupy z ludźmi Mad Dummy’ego, czy… 

(Paps, warknie Undyne. Paps, do cholery, nie utrudniaj sprawy. Najlepiej stąd wyjdź.)

– Mad Dummy trochę rozpuścił swoje dzieciaki – opowiadała Undyne – więc pomyślałam, a szef się zgodził, że można ich trochę skarcić. Piszesz się?  
Pytała chyba tylko grzecznościowo, bo Papyrus już po pierwszym „Cześć!” rzucił się nabijać pistolet i wiązać krawat. Cały on, zawsze pierwszy, zawsze w pogotowiu. Gdyby składał się z kółek, Paps byłby tym, które od szybkości rozmazuje się w oczach i nigdy, ale to nigdy nie psuje. 

(Złote zasady gangu były naprawdę złote. Znaczy, Papyrus zamówił sobie u jubilera taki łańcuszek z ogniw-literek. N-i-e-k-a-p-u-j. Nie-o-g-r-y-w-a-j-k-u-m-p-l-i-p-o-w-y-ż-e-j-1-0-0-0-G. B-ą-d-ź-l-o-j-a-l-n-y.  
I w życiu nie zaszkodziłby kumplowi, na pewno nie zabił, a zresztą roboty są prawie nieśmiertelne. Co to jest, przyładować w baterię choćby i całym magazynkiem? Mettaton tylko walnął w kimono, nic więcej. Nawet jeśli padł z tą zdziwioną miną, jaką mają wszyscy zastrzeleni).

– Ty się oczywiście nie wybierasz – stwierdziła Undyne.  
Sans z uśmiechem wzruszył ramionami, stuknął w rondo kapelusza.  
– Ja się już wybrałem – powiedział, nawet zgodnie z prawdą. – Na szefy.  
– Co?  
– Szefy. Wiesz, taki skrót. Gdybym powiedział „szachy z szefem” mogłabyś pomyśleć, że chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie albo że robię sobie jaja.  
To też pamiętał wyraźnie: była herbata, było karmelowe ciasto, z powodu deszczu wynieśli się z ogrodu na werandę. W szachy gra się bez stawki, tu nie było czego sobie przypominać. 

(Odpieprz się od niego, Undyne. Idę. Ręce mam tutaj, widzisz? Odpierdol się. Róbcie ze mną, co chcecie, Toriel też sobie weźcie, ale Paps nic do tego nie ma, no dalej, daj spokój, przecież wiesz, że to o mnie chodzi). 

A kto wygrał? Sans wzruszył ramionami. Mniejsza o to. Przy niektórych rozdaniach lepiej trzymać pamięć za zębami. Czy jakoś tak. 

*

Szef, jak zwykle, przywitał go z uśmiechem. Zresztą szef uśmiechał się tak często, że mógłby zawstydzić szkielet, i w ogóle równy był z niego gość.  
– Miło cię widzieć, Sans. – Jak zwykle, brzmiał zupełnie szczerze. – Proszę, siadaj. Napijesz się herbaty?  
– Z przyjemnością. 

(Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz – powiedział szef – jak bardzo chciałbym cię poczęstować herbatą. Ale cóż, w końcu obaj jesteśmy mężczyznami.  
– Rogi to poważna sprawa, co nie?  
Asgore Dreemurr, najrówniejszy boss świata, nawet się uśmiechnął. Szkoda, że przeprosiny i w ogóle litość tym razem nie wchodziły w grę)

Grał białymi, jak zawsze. I jak zawsze miał pod ręką trójząb. Magiczny. Szef zawsze wolał magię od broni palnej.

(Trójząb w jego rękach rozżarzył się do czerwoności, do błękitu, cholera, kiedyś szef skarcił Mettatona przybijając mu tym rękę do blatu. Weszło w metal jak w masło. 

(W rękach Sansa rozżarzył się aż po rękojeść, przepalił kość, spadł na ziemię razem z palcami. Magiczne sprzęty nie lubią, gdy łapie za nie ktoś inny niż właściciel. A szkielety nie mają skóry. Oparzenia ich nie bolą tak od razu, nie dość szybko, by ostrzec przed uszkodzeniem.)

Sans zrobił unik, machnął ręką w lewo, próbując telekinezą wyrwać szefowi żelastwo. Rąbnęło w bok razem z właścicielem, odłupując tynk od ścian, wypalając cegłę, chyba… tak, chyba utknęło w ścianie. A przed kulą ognia można się łatwo uchylić).

Szachy to spokojna gra. Można sobie przy niej pogadać.  
– Mój ojciec miał takie powiedzonko – opowiadał szef, w zadumie przyglądając się szachownicy. – Pistolet nie wypali, kobieta cię opuści, ludzie zdradzą, ale magia zawsze w tobie będzie. Wieża na E7.  
Oby nigdy się nie dowiedział, ile żartów o rogach Sans opowiedział w łóżku Toriel. 

(To całkiem śmieszny widok, taki wyrośnięty rogaty facet, pod krawatem i w ogóle, biegnący na ciebie z pochyloną głową. Serio, można skonać ze śmiechu.  
Sans nie zdążył skonać ze śmiechu. Za to gdy, przygwożdżony do ściany, usłyszał trzask własnego obojczyka – barku – żeber – i gdy potem poszybował wyrzucony na rogach do góry, i gdy się przekonał, że trójząb nigdzie nie utknął, tylko właśnie się nad nim rozpala…  
Nie, jednak rogi to najmniej zabawna sprawa na świecie. A szef naprawdę miał pamięć do detali: roztrzaskał mu właśnie lewą rękę. Dupa, pomyślał Sans, błyskawicznie przetaczając się na bok. Dupa z telekinezą, chuj z blasterami. Dobrze, że chociaż atak z kośćmi nie wymagał celowania)

Szef przyjrzał mu się żółtymi oczami o poziomych źrenicach. I niby w Snowdin zdarzały się oczy o wszystkich możliwych kształtach i kolorach, ale Sans po raz tysięczny odniósł wrażenie, że źrenice jak przecinki dają plus sto do przenikliwości.  
– Coś cię trapi, Sans?  
– Sporo rzeczy, szefie. Ten biały skoczek z lewej. I biała dama. I trzy białe pionki. A w ogóle myślę o tym, że Papyrus mógłby się przerzucić na szachy. Może zostawiałby wtedy mniej kasy przy stoliku.  
– Blefujesz, mój drogi. – Głos szefa tchnął łagodną życzliwością.  
– Nie śmiałbym, szefie. Hm. Przy okazji: wieża, szach i mat.  
– Skoczek, szach, szach i szach. 

(Czasami wynik zależy od tego, kto potrafi przyjąć więcej na klatę. No i niestety, przekonał się Sans, szef potrafił przyjąć więcej. Pięć magicznych kości wbitych w pierś. Może to dlatego, że miał więcej warstw do przebicia.  
– Naprawdę mi przykro – powiedział.  
Wynik Sansa: jedna kula ognia. Też w pierś, gdyby to kogoś interesowało)

Szef oparł brodę na splecionych dłoniach.  
– No dobrze, Sans – powiedział. – Przecież jesteś dla mnie jak syn. Nie masz się czego obawiać, mój drogi.  
– Jasne, szefie. Dzięki. Pamiętam.  
– Naprawdę nie musisz być moim workiem treningowym. Więc… co ty na to, by zacząć grać w swoim stylu? Chętnie popatrzę.  
Sans roześmiał się, ostentacyjnie wyłamał palce nad szachownicą.  
– Bez litości, tak?

(Sam się sobie dziwił. Naprawdę. Stał w płonącym salonie, lewa ręka trzymała mu się na słowo honoru, do tego nie wiedział, co z Papyrusem. A jednak na serio było mu szkoda, gdy patrzył, jak szef zaczyna się rozwiewać. Z uśmiechem. Asgore Dreemurr naprawdę mógłby zawstydzić kościotrupa.  
– No cóż – powiedział, pochylając głowę; rogi już się rozsypały. – Nie było mowy o litości, prawda?  
I to wszystko, dziwił się Sans, to wszystko z powodu jednej kiecki.  
– Przykro mi, szefie.  
A przecież pamiętał… tak, na bank pamiętał, grali dzisiaj w szachy. Pili herbatę. Pamiętał, bo właśnie biła szósta, o szóstej szef poprosił, by zaczął kantować. Może Sans jednak za dużo pił. Chociaż jednocześnie, uznał, jednocześnie…)

Sans był przekonany, że pije jednocześnie za dużo i za mało. Dość dużo, by pamiętać rzeczy, które się nie wydarzyły. Za mało, by móc cokolwiek zapomnieć. Jak ten kot, co był i nie był pudełkiem.  
No trudno. Dopóki szło o szachy, mógł jakoś z tym żyć. A więc przypomnijmy sobie, jaki ruch wykonał szef po przesunięciu tego pionka, i jeszcze potem…  
– Szach-mat.


	7. Płatne tylko w miłości

I don't care about expensive things  
Cashmere coats, or diamond rings  
Don't mean a thing  
All I care about is love

Chicago, All I Care About Is Love

 

Co to jest: białe, słodkie i trudne do odstawienia? Crack? Może być. Cukier, pewnie, też pasuje. Lody kokosowe z masą bitej śmietany, jasne. Szkielety polane malibu? Okej. Zresztą cały dowcip polegał na tym, że odpowiedź była całkiem prywatna, co kto chciał, i jeśli chodziło o Sansa, to leżała właśnie na łóżku w królewskiej pozie, nie mając na sobie nic oprócz Core no 5.  
– Wchodzisz? – zapytała Toriel, przeciągając dłonią po krągłym biodrze.  
Sans rzucił garść żetonów na pościel między nimi.  
– Wchodzę.  
Osobiste interesy z szefową zaczęły się od kart – jednego wieczora zaproponowała mu partyjkę, potem podbiła stawkę o ciuchy, i Sans, cholera, chyba nigdy w życiu nie licytował tak ostro ani nie kantował jak wtedy. Swoją drogą, prawie przegrał: siedział już tylko w jednej skarpetce, gdy Toriel pozbyła się absolutnie-naprawdę-już ostatniego pierścioneczka.  
Od tej pory grywali zawsze, nawet jeśli ciuchy zdarzało im się przegrać zanim w ogóle sięgnęli po karty. Stawka na dzisiaj: sekreciki. Wiedzę Sansa i tak można już było liczyć w kilogramach betonu u nóg (gdyby szef się dowiedział), nie wysilał się więc specjalnie. Postawił informację, gdzie szkielety mają łaskotki. Grał nawet całkiem uczciwie. Wygrał w sumie niechcący. I nie nalegał, poczekał, aż Toriel spokojnie dopali papierosa (tym bardziej, że szefowa umiałaby ustami rozpalić nie tylko cygaro, ale nawet cygarniczkę).  
– Sans – odezwała się wreszcie – wiesz, dlaczego jestem dla wszystkich taka milutka?  
– Bo masz parę miliunów na koncie? – zaproponował Sans.  
Zaśmiała się, jak zawsze.  
– A gdybym pytała poważnie?  
– No nie wiem, bo jesteś dobrze wychowana?  
– Pudło! – Toriel wyciągnęła się ponad nim, sięgnęła do jakiegoś puzderka na nocnym stoliku. Z puzderka posypały się perły, diamenty, parę naboi, wyskoczył pająk-voyerysta – „Chłopcze, wyjdziesz stąd sam czy mamy cię odesłać Muffet po kawałku?” – wreszcie Toriel wydobyła zdjęcie. Na zdjęciu (zrobionym z góry, pod kątem możliwym tylko dla kogoś, kto ma sześć rąk) była ona sama minus dwadzieścia lat, dziesięć kilo i parę warstw ubrania (w stosunku do tego, co obecnie nosiła w miejscach publicznych).  
– Zaraz, czy to…  
– Owszem, to Muffet.  
No jasne, pierwsza burdeldama Snowdin się akurat nic nie zmieniła. Rozchichotana i wysztafirowana jak zawsze, obejmowała Toriel za szyję, mniejsza o nią.  
– Chociaż wtedy nazywałyśmy ją Złotą Rączką.  
– Ale czekaj – Sans z wrażenia kojarzył naprawdę wolno. – Znaczy, ty też byłaś dzi…  
Toriel uśmiechnęła się, mrużąc oczy, i powoli zwilżyła wargi językiem.  
– Dziewczynką – dopowiedziała. – Tak właśnie.  
A najśmieszniejsze, że po pierwszym zonku to nawet zaczynało mieć sens. Wszystko pasowało: i umiejętność bycia wiecznie miłą, uśmiechanie się nawet do najgorszych dupków, i talent w łóżku (mało która umiała tak z miejsca zająć się szkieletem), i opieka nad „upadłymi dziewczętami”, i… kurwa, ale numer. Nawet dosłownie kurwa, pomyślał Sans, nagle ubawiony.  
– A na ciebie jak mówili? – zapytał.

*

– Śliiimaczku!  
Toriel, już w płaszczu i kapelusiku, przystanęła u stóp schodów, popatrzyła w górę.  
– Ślimaczek już schował rogi! – zawołała.  
– To poczekaj na mnie chwilę, co? – odkrzyknęła Muffet.  
Ciągle miała na sobie strój roboczy - trykocik z mnóstwem cekinów – przez co trochę przypominała kandelabr, kiedy tak kołysała się na pajęczynie pod sufitem.  
– A co się mówi?  
– Proszę?  
– A dalej?  
– Tori?  
– Dobrze, poczekam na ciebie. Ale to już ostatni raz – zastrzegła Toriel. – Następnym razem sobie pójdę, jeśli nazwiesz mnie Ślimaczkiem po pracy. Nie zabieram roboty do domu.  
Muffet podniosła wszystkie sześć rąk w obronnym geście.  
– No już, już – zaszczebiotała. – Nie złość się na Muffet, bo będzie jej przykro. A u Pyrope’a panie piją dzisiaj za pół ceny, idziesz?  
– Jasne!

*

Jeśli idzie o te platoniczne i całkiem niezawodowe stosunki między najlepiej opłacanymi dziewczynkami, wyjścia są dwa. Pierwsze: utopić sukę w łyżce wody, zanim ona utopi ciebie. Drugie: zaprzyjaźnić się z nią tak, by nie była w stanie wypić łyżki wody, nie oddając połowy tobie. W każdym razie według Muffet.  
– Jeszcze zobaczysz, Ślimaczku – zapowiedziała kiedyś – że kiedy ja się skaleczę w paluszek, to ty będziesz płakać.  
Tak daleko jeszcze nie doszła. Ale mówiły sobie po imieniu i lubiły poplotkować, pożyczały kosmetyki, układały włosy. A czasem wychodziły razem pić i wtedy szły na noże, tylko najcięższa artyleria, aż szkliwo trzaskało na zębach.  
– Tori, ja bym oddała duszę, by mieć takie cycki jak ty!  
– Muffinko, ale wiesz, że masz najlepszą talię w mieście?  
– Ale ty masz giętszy języczek.  
– I tak tobie więcej płacą.  
– Do ciebie przychodzi ten słodki koziołek.  
– Wiesz co, masz rację, wygrałam – poddała się Tori, nagle rozpromieniona. – Hej, przystojniaku! Przynieś nam butelkę… ach, co tam masz dobrego. Może być cydr? Cydr, skarbie.  
Muffet wsparła się czterema łokciami o blat stolika, popatrzyła na koleżankę. Fakt, koziołek – Asgore, jeśli dobrze pamiętała – był uroczy. Taki grzeczny, zbaraniały, jak to zakochani. Dobrze płacił, często przychodził. Ramiona, chociaż tylko dwa, też miał niczego sobie. Ale żeby na samą wzmiankę aż jaśnieć?  
– A swoją drogą, coś go ostatnio nie widzę – zauważyła. – Jakieś kłopoty?  
Ślimaczek machnęła ręką, uśmiechnęła się jakby do siebie. Tak jakoś marzycielsko.  
– Ach, nie. Interesy. Mówił mi ostatnio, że będzie musiał na trochę zniknąć. Ale wróci, i to z hukiem.  
– Jakieś detale?  
– Pewnie, że nie. Gorey w ogóle nie opowiada mi za dużo o pracy…  
– Ja myślę.  
– Raczej o przyszłości. Domu, brylantach, kwiatach w ogrodzie. I tej małej Undyne, ostatnio przyniosła mu dwa zegarki. Sama zwinęła, podobno.  
Muffet wzdrygnęła się z odrazy, aż zabrzęczały na niej wszystkie wisiorki.  
– O matko! Nie mówiłaś, że on jest z tych, co gadają! Fuj. Ohyda. Wiesz, że ostatnio mi też trafił się taki? Ja mu laskę, a ten o swojej żonie. Myślałam, że mu odgryzę. Jak już chcą się bawić w panią terapeutkę, niech nam chociaż tyle samo płacą!  
Ale Tori słuchała jakby jednym uchem, ciągle uśmiechnięta, aż się jej oczy układały w takie wesołe przecinki.  
– Nie – powiedziała wreszcie, mięciutko. – Wiesz, ja go całkiem lubię słuchać. Dużo mówi o tym, że mnie stąd wyciągnie, że się ożeni, że będę jego królową… takie głupotki.  
– No, no… aż królową?  
– Mhmmm. Bo jego będą kiedyś nazywali królem podziemia.  
– Jeśli dobrze zapłaci – prychnęła Muffet – możemy go tak nazywać wszystkie, chórem i na melodię.  
Ślimaczek zachichotała.  
– Jesteś niepoprawna, Muffinko – stwierdziła, napełniając kieliszki. – To co, za miłość?  
– Za dobrze płatną miłość – zgodziła się Muffet.  
Wypiły. I jeszcze raz.  
– No, a ty? Co ty na to?  
– Przecież ci mówiłam. Głupotki – Tori znowu uśmiechnęła się jakoś w dal, ale tym razem smętniej. – Kiepski ze mnie materiał na królową. Ty byś się nadawała prędzej, chociaż bardziej na królewnę, bo… wiesz, po czym poznać prawdziwą królewnę?  
– O nie. Nawet nie zaczynaj.  
– Po tym – ciągnęła bezlitośnie Ślimaczek – że potrafi obsłużyć na raz siedmiu krasnoludków!  
Muffet ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Dwiema następnymi rękami sobie nalała, dwie pozostałe jej opadły.  
– Tori – oznajmiła męczeńsko – jeśli ty mu opowiadasz te żarciki, a on dalej przychodzi, to ja już o nic nie pytam. Musi cię kochać na śmierć.  
Tori poklepała ją łagodnie po ręku.  
– Napij się jeszcze – powiedziała. – Hm, za miłość już było, za żarciki może lepiej nie…  
– Za powodzenie w interesach – zażądała Muffet.  
– I za powrót z hukiem.  
– Z brylantami.  
– Jeszcze jedna butelka?  
– Teraz ja stawiam.

*

Jak się rzekło, wiedzę Sansa można było ważyć w kilogramach betonu. Stan na dziś: tona przy każdej stopie. I jeszcze pół magazynka na pożegnanie. O ile, rzecz jasna, szef się dowie, że Sans wie.  
– Słodki koziołek?  
Toriel podłożyła ręce pod głowę i przymknęła oczy.  
– Mhmm – zamruczała. – Byłbyś zdziwiony.  
– Nie no – Sans uznał, że powinien zaprotestować. Już nawet nie z lojalności, po prostu czasem należy zdobyć się na gest wobec faceta, któremu nie tylko dyma się żonę, ale jeszcze zagląda pod wyro. – Szef dalej jest porządnym facetem. Najporządniejszy gość w Snowdin. Nawet dziewczynki potwierdzą.  
Toriel sięgnęła po jeszcze jednego papierosa. Poczekała, aż Sans poda jej ogień. Wydmuchnęła obłoczek.  
– Trochę się na tym znam, skarbie – powiedziała wreszcie. – I możesz mi wierzyć: kiedy kroił ludzi z zegarków, był o wiele milszy.


	8. Troska też kosztuje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klisza klisz, czyli czuły gangster! I mniej heheszków tym razem. Jakoś z Asgorem wszystko robi się poważne.

If I had the money, let me tell you how it’d be,  
I’d take over the country, everyone would bow to me,  
Sit up in my palace, and baby you would be my queen,  
We’d run this ship together, just you wait and see…  
We’ll be royalty 

Conor Maynard, Royalty

Może i Dreemurrom z całej fortuny został jeden trójząb, od dwóch pokoleń nie widzieli więcej niż dziesięć goldarów na raz i w ogóle noga im się nawet nie tyle powinęła, co złamała w trzech miejscach - ale nie wzięli się znikąd i należało o tym pamiętać. Dobre maniery nic nie kosztują. Koszula może być cerowana, ale musi pozostać biała. Popołudniowa herbata to świętość, nawet zalewana czwarty raz. A zresztą jeśli tylko ten skok się powiedzie, Asgore będzie mógł się w herbacie kąpać, a szampanem podlewać kwiaty. Tak właśnie. Jeśli tylko Gerson nie zawali sprawy, oczywiście. I jeśli... ach, nieważne.  
Asgore odstawił filiżankę i zerknął na zegarek. Dziesięć po piątej. Zdąży. Bez pośpiechu zapalił papierosa, nie wypuszczając go z ust zmienił koszulę, starannie zapiął mankiety, prysnął sobie w pierś wodą kwiatową. Dobre maniery nic nie kosztują, elegancja też nie jest droga, a przed skokiem trzeba dobrze wypocząć, najlepiej po prostu się wyspać. Dlatego...  
– Znowu idziesz na dziewczynki, co nie? – zabrzmiał oskarżycielski głosik.  
Asgore odwrócił się powoli. Spokojnie. Nikt nic nie wie. To tylko Undyne. Tylko dzieciak. Jakim byłby kasiarzem, gdyby podskakiwał z nerwów na widok chudego, rudego, pyskatego nieszczęścia w dziurawych portkach?  
– Jak tu weszłaś?  
– Normalnie, przez okno.  
– Było zamknięte.  
Mała wyszczerzyła zęby, zadowolona z siebie.  
– Nie całkiem.  
Poszedł sprawdzić. Faktycznie, szyba nienaruszona, zasuwka odsunięta i racja, framuga trochę odchodziła od ściany, ale... Właściwie czemu się dziwił, Undyne miała przegub grubości jego palca. I sporo determinacji w tych kosteczkach. Mniejsza o to, ulicą właśnie szły dziewczynki, z pracy albo do pracy, nie, na pewno do, wszystkie trzy były świeże jak stokrotki. Pomachały mu.  
– Hej, przystojniaku!  
I chociaż nie było z nimi Toriel, Asgore uśmiechnął się i odmachał odruchowo.  
– Wszystko na wierzchu – skomentowała ponuro Undyne, wyglądają mu zza pleców. – Ja to bym się wolała zabić niż być kurwą.  
Ale nią będziesz, pomyślał Asgore. Pyskatą dziwką albo pyskatą matką dziesięciu bachorów, o ile wcześniej nie zaćpasz się w jakiejś bramie. Zresztą, co go to obchodziło.  
– Język – upomniał mimowolnie.  
– Poza tym one wszystkie mają syfa, wiesz? – ciągnęła niezmordowanie Undyne. – Nic nie mówię, ale pewnie już coś złapałeś. I nie można ich całować w usta, bo się dostanie pryszczy. I połowa z nich to lesby. Dasz mi szluga?  
– Tylko bądź już cicho – Asgore podał jej niedopałek, po czym wrócił do lustra, żeby przyczesać brodę i spokojnie pomyśleć.  
Jeśli wszystko się uda, zawinie się do Hotland. Tam przeczeka. Potem wróci, gdy sprawa już przyschnie, i będzie mógł spokojnie rozprowadzać bimber, potem crack, i wreszcie odłoży dość, żeby na wszystko starczyło. Na dom, na ogród, na herbatę, na wykupienie Toriel z burdelu. Zwłaszcza na Toriel. Bez nie chyba nigdy by się nie zdecydował. Toriel, Toriel, miała na imię Toriel, aż śmieszne, że to go tak obchodziło, że musiał ją zapytać o imię zaraz za pierwszym razem.  
– A jakie imię lubisz? – zapytała go wtedy, więc rzucił "Queenie", spudłował, trudno.  
Spróbował zgadnąć za drugim razem, za trzecim, za dwudziestym, aż w końcu poszedł między nimi zakład, "Jeśli zgadnę, wyjdziesz za mnie", nie można mieć pretensji, że Asgore zwyczajnie dał burdelmamie łapówkę i zapytał. Przy takiej stawce kantowanie to nie grzech. Toriel, miała na imię Toriel, a on wpadł po same rogi, każdy by wpadł, bo być z Toriel to jak zapaść się w puchową pierzynę, jak wypić butlę grzanego wina, tak z nią było miękko i dobrze.  
– Co się tak cieszysz? – zapytała Undyne, a Asgore zdał sobie sprawę, że uśmiecha się głupawo do swojego odbicia.  
Wcale go to nie zmartwiło.  
– Mam dzisiaj dobry dzień – stwierdził. Z pełnym, całkiem nagłym przekonaniem. – A właściwie po co przyszłaś?  
Mała wbiła ręce w kieszenie, zadarła głowę, by na niego popatrzeć.  
– Mogę u ciebie przekimać? Matka znowu poszła w tango.  
– Jest dopiero piąta.  
– Poszła w tango wczoraj – uzupełniła Undyne.  
– W porządku, śpij – zgodził się Asgore. – Jadłaś coś? – dodał odruchowo, zaraz się za to skarcił.  
– Jadłam – potaknęła Undyne.  
I bardzo dobrze. Więcej dla niego. Zresztą co go to obchodzi, czy to jego dzieciak, że ma ją karmić, czy tylko ona chodzi głodna? Była całkiem zabawna i z jakiegoś powodu go lubiła, więc pozwalał jej się czasem plątać pod nogami, ale ostatecznie nie był jej ojcem, prawda? Nawet jeśli mała przynosiła mu kradzione fanty, stawała na czatach, biegała po różne rzeczy i w ogóle starała się być pożyteczna, a już zwłaszcza za tę pożyteczność chwalona, i nawet jeśli poduczył ją trochę strzelania, to jednak co go to obchodziło. Miał już na głowie problemy swoje i Toriel. Na więcej zwyczajnie nie było go stać. 

*

Asgore miał zasady. Nie odwiedza się damy z bronią na wierzchu, dlatego gnata zabieramy, trójząb zostaje w domu. Zresztą i tak nikt poza właścicielem nie był w stanie go ruszyć, nie przepalając sobie palców. Schowanie pod łóżkiem zupełnie wystarczyło.  
Skoro o łóżku mowa: Asgore przedrzemał u Toriel do północy. Została mu godzina na powrót do mieszkania i przygotowanie się. Ach, i przegonienie Undyne, o ile jeszcze u niego była.  
Kwadrans po północy mała ciągle jeszcze u niego siedziała. No, leżała. Zwinięta w kłębek, z kocem naciągniętym na głowę, z trójzębem, cholera jasna, wystającym spod łóżka. Asgore odetchnął głęboko, policzył w myślach do dziesięciu.  
– Undyne.  
Brak reakcji.  
– Wstawaj, ale już.  
Spod koca wyjrzała chuda, łuskowata buźka, rozdziawiona w przesadnym ziewnięciu.  
– Co, już rano?  
– Co ja ci mówiłem o ruszaniu trójzębu?  
Undyne zamrugała nerwowo.  
– Ja pierdolę – mruknęła – jakiego trójzębu, spałam przecież...  
– Pokaż ręce.  
– A po co...  
– Ręce! – huknął Asgore.  
I zirytował się jeszcze bardziej, bo mała zwinęła się błyskawicznie, odwróciła bokiem, odruchowo osłaniając rękami twarz. Psiakrew, cholera jasna. Przecież Asgore miał jakieś zasady, nie uderzyłby dziecka.  
– No już – sapnął. – Przecież nic ci nie zrobię. A teraz pokaż wreszcie te łapska.  
Undyne z nadąsaną miną pokazała mu dłonie.  
– Drugą stroną.  
Mała odwróciła je niechętnie wnętrzem do góry, ukazując różowe pręgi wyzierające spod łusek. O, do diabła. Przypiekła się do żywego mięsa.  
– Wsadź je pod kran – zakomenderował Asgore, szperając po kieszeniach (w poszukiwaniu chustki) i szufladzie (miał chyba jakąś maść na oparzenia). – Masz chusteczkę? Świetnie. Chodź tutaj. Dawaj łapy. Mówiłem ci chyba, że masz nie dotykać trójzębu?  
– Tylko na chwilę wzięłam – marudziła Undyne, pozwalając się opatrzyć. – Chciałam popatrzeć...  
– I jak, podobał się?  
– Odwal się, co?  
No proszę. Pacjentce wyraźnie się polepszyło. Asgore poklepał ją po chudych plecach.  
– Zmykaj już – polecił, zerkając na zegarek. Wpół do pierwszej, psiakrew. – Aha, i nie właź już tutaj. Zwijam się na jakiś czas.  
Undyne, już w drzwiach, odwróciła się gwałtownie, wyprostowana jak struna.  
– Jak to zwijasz!? Dokąd!?  
– Na wczasy, a co?  
– Ale wrócisz? – Głos małej zaczął się niepokojąco załamywać. – Nie znikasz na stałe, nie?  
Toriel przyjęła to o wiele spokojniej.  
– Będę czekać – tylko tyle powiedziała, z taką absolutną pewnością i takim spokojem, że... Ech, Gerson, obyś nie zawalił sprawy. Ech, Dreemurr, żebyś jej nie zawiódł.  
– Wrócę, wrócę – Asgore przyklęknął, niezgrabnie objął Undyne, pozwolił na parę sekund opleść się tym bluszczowym ramionkom. Ostatecznie odrobina serca też nic nie kosztuje. – Tylko mi tu nie becz. No już, zmykaj. Wrócę niedługo.  
I jeśli wszystko się uda, pomyślał, może będzie mnie stać na martwienie się także o ciebie.


End file.
